


Proposal

by aokaroiz



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, just pure fluff man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3616503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aokaroiz/pseuds/aokaroiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You’ve been pacing in front of my door for the past half hour, what do you want?" Aomine’s unaturally nervous and it creeps Kagami out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Literally my first aokaga I've finished and posted so a bit nervous to see how everyone likes it. But thanks for stopping by ^^ Hope you enjoy awkward Aomine and dense Kagami!

 Kagami stares at the shadow pacing back and forth in front of his apartment door, wondering if he should tell Aomine that he had known he was there since he had arrived half an hour earlier. He wonders what the other was thinking, why he was hesitating and pacing when he'd usually just storm in without warning.

The shadow suddenly stops and a few seconds later, the redhead's phone vibrates, the screen flashing 'Ahomine'. He unlocks the screen and scans through the text.

_Are you home?_

Kagami has to hold himself back before he opened the door and smacked Aomine right there. He had the lights on in the living room, meaning that the light could be viewed from the sidewalk, which means that Aomine would've seen it on his way here. He always used that to his advantage. Especially when they were having a fight and he wanted a free meal and Kagami would pretend he wasn't at home.

He sighs, his fingers floating over the keyboard of his phone before he decides that this was just stupid and opens the front door to reveal and shocked and very nervous looking Aomine, cheeks a shade or two darker than usual.

"You've been pacing in front of my door for the past half hour, what do you want?" Kagami watches as his boyfriend rocks back and forth on his heels, his hands clenching and unclenching. His lips were pursed, always a sign that the other was holding back. It sorta reminded Kagami of the time Aomine first asked him out properly (this was Momoi's idea of course).  Strange. Very strange. And a bit scary.

"Baka! If you knew I was here why didn't you say so?" The other growles, though it lacked its usual bite. Yep, definitely strange.

Kagami leans against the door frame, arms folding over his chest and eyebrows raised, "Well I was curious to see how long you'd be doing it. But I got impatient. So? What do you want? I have practice early in the morning so make it quick.”

The redhead could hear the other mutter under his breath, probably cursing, but that was it. He didn't speak a word after. Kagami waits patiently -- v _ery_ patiently for the other to start, to say something, before he slammed the door in his face. It was late, he was tired, and he still had dishes to do. But this was _Aomine_ here, the fact that he was acting this way was startling and did make him worry a bit.

“Okay seriously Aomine. I don’t know what’s up but you’re scaring me so why don’t you spit it out? Knowing you, its probably not a big deal anyway.”

This set him off. Big time. Aomine’s eyes went wide and his expression turned from one of nervousness, to one of anger and frustration. “What the hell does that mean?! I can be serious too you know. Who do you think I am anyway? I’m your boyfriend I’m not going to come to your place late at night unless its important... Okay, well maybe I’ve done that before ‘cause I got lazy to cook or go all the way to my house but that’s completely different compared to now okay? Why do you think I stood in front of your door for so long, huh? It wasn’t because I enjoyed staring at your ugly ass yellow door and... Oh... Gosh, this is stupid!” Aomine yells at the end, almost making Kagami lunge at him for being so loud late at night when his neighbors were probably asleep. The bluenette’s hands, once in his coat pocket, gets thrown into the air in defeat, a shiny object flying out with it and landing down the hall from the two.

Kagami reacts first, walking over curiously and picking up the item that Aomine had dropped.

It was a ring. Silver with a gold band around the middle and absolutely stunning and very expensive looking.

“A-ah!” Aomine is upon him in a second, hand grabbing at the ring with sweaty hands. “I-its not what it looks like...” He mumbles, head hanging and fist closed around the silver circle.

Kagami raises a brow, cocking his head to the side, “What is?” He was very confused.

A few moments pass in silence, and the redhead is about to ask again when his boyfriend finally speaks. “I uhh.. had this whole speech. Satsuki made me prepare it b-but...” It was weird to hear Aomine stutter, he never stuttered, ever. He had too much pride. “That’s not my style so here.” It was then that he whips out his fist, fingers slowly unclenching to reveal the ring once more.

Kagami just stares at it before giving an unsure smile. He didn’t really understand why Aomine was so nervous if all this was just a gift. He’d been given gifts before, not something as nice as a ring, but new shoes, or a magazine, and Aomine hadn’t been nervous then. He’d just throw the bag of whatever onto his lap before demanding food. “...Thanks? I guess...” He reaches forward and takes the piece of jewelry, something quite similar to what Tatsuya had gave him years earlier, and slips it onto his pointer finger.

Aomine, who was looking a bit lost, furrows his brows, “Aren’t you supposed to put that on your ring finger?” He asks, “And aren’t I supposed to put it on for you?”

“Says who? Besides, thats for when people propose.” Even as he said it, nothing clicked inside Kagami’s mind.

Something said, or done, by Kagami triggers a deep blush to spread across Aomine’s cheeks and the other slowly nods in response, “Well, yeah... that’s what this is... A proposal.” It was then at Aomine’s features brighten up and he starts laughing, shaky hands covering his eyes as he did so. Kagami didn’t react, or couldn’t, really. He didn’t understand what was so funny.

“Gosh, you really are an idiot.” The slightly taller male states, shaking his head and wiping the tears that had appeared during his laughing frenzy.

Kagami sighs and scowls, “Oi, don’t call me an idiot when I don’t even know what I’ve done.”

Aomine reaches forward then, taking the other’s hand and gently slides off the ring. “This.” He says, suddenly acting like his normal self, hardly any sign of nervousness showing, “This is why I was laughing. Seriously, and I thought I was dense.”

“What the hell are you talking about?!” Kagami raises his voice.

“I’m proposing to you Bakagami!” The other replies, just as loud.

One, two, three... It took three seconds for that piece of information to set in before Kagami’s cheeks glow a red as dark as his hair, and he drops his head, staring at the dirty floor. “Aho... You should’ve asked better.” He mutters, allowing himself to play the staring game with the floor for a few more moments before he raises his head, eyes averted to the side, “How the hell was I supposed to know this was a proposal?”

“Well... for one thing, I was fucking nervous. And I got you a ring.” Aomine answers casually.

Kagami almost groans because how the hell was he supposed to get ‘proposal’ from that? He somewhat gently whacks Aomine on the head, causing the other to respond a bit violently himself, but in the end, their lips end up pressed firmly against each other’s, hands entangled, and the ring safely between their palms as a million and one ‘yeses’ fall from Kagami’s lips.

 


End file.
